


No Humans Involved

by HeathNils



Series: Puzzle Pieces [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Kidnapping, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Fights, Fluff, High School, M/M, Pining, Plots, Rescue, Stalking, denials, family values, ruts, secret crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathNils/pseuds/HeathNils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'While the light may be always there to shine and bathe the world in its power, protecting it, its counterpart, the darkness will always be there... Waiting and waiting patiently.' </p><p>Or rather Natsu will discovered that while a little spice after being in his rut for so long can be bad, its also, at the same time, a good thing. </p><p>Maybe. </p><p>Gratsu. YAOI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another chapter to the Puzzle Pieces Saga. This one is actually the first one that had started it all and it may be obvious, but I have been posting these stories out of order. It's to build suspense! :3  
> Though I don't know if it's working... Fairy Tail and all it's characters are owned by Hiro Mashida
> 
> The villians and other OCs are owned by me.

He was late.

Really really late.

He didn't mean to be this late either but it seemed that his job across the poorly designed country roads took a little longer then absolutely necessary and expected but all he could do was hope that the person he set out to meet tonight would not only might have possibly waited him out by somehow not leaving but would also understand the situation. It was a cold and rainy November night, the rain pouring down in heavy torrents as he drove slowly and cautiously down a pitch black road that looked as though it hadn't been used in a rather long time toward his destination. There were no streetlights to help mark a visible path, making it rather hard to see the road in front of him and it really didn't help him that he seldom drove his 'normal' car as he passed by numerous half-built abandoned houses that stood around the area he was passing through as a reminder that there once had been plans for another suburb, a city expansion so to speak but the deal didn't go through and the construction site was abandoned, left to rot.

It was rather eerie to say the least, with no life that could be seen within yards with the only exception being that of the various uncontrollable plant and wildlife that had made their homes in and around the decrepit looking buildings that nature was trying to reclaim for itself for it own with a large foreboding warehouse that stood above the forgotten suburb and a rather foreboding and rapidly growing forest that was behind it, trying to devour it. It stood barely seen by the nearby port city of Hargeon next door, even in during the daylight as the city itself stood several miles away and could barely be seen either way even if the town was brightly lite or how bright the day was. Thankfully for him, Hargeon was currently turning in for the night.

He didn't need distractions.

He blinked before leaning forward in his seat, eyes narrowing trying to see through the thick darkness as he slowed his vehicle to a complete stop just outside the large building. He quickly removed his phone from his pocket, turning it on and checking its contents, eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he looked back up to the warehouse before he then looked back at the phone in his hands.

Was this the place?

He shut off the engine and getting out of his car, quickly and quietly so as not to draw too much attention to himself. Who he was trying to keep quiet from was beyond even him as there wasn't anyone within an almost 15 to 20 mile radius of the building and it's surrounding little houses. He took a deep breath, his doubts and anxieties bouncing around in his head but he nonetheless swallowed them all down and quickly made his way to a rather rusty steel bolted door that almost hid invisible behind the side the building under a cloak made thick of ivy. He stood before the large door as his anxieties tried to take hold only for him to take another deep breath, steeling his nerves before lifting his arm up, hand extended before turning it into a fist and began knocking as hard as he could on the heavy door.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

And he waited.

Nothing.

He raised his arm up in order to knock once more, to make sure that it was indeed empty before he left only to halt when the soft sounds of something shuffling around inside followed by a loud clicking and an equally loud clunk sounded before the heavy door slowly, ever so slowly, creaked opened by a mere crack barely revealing a rather tired looking middle aged man with dark drown eyes that looked as though the man hadn't had a decent night's sleep in what must've been a while with dark brown hair that had a faint dusting of silver that had a dark brown beard. He stared at the man, looking the man up and down before he locked eyes with him and stared back.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You're appointment," Came the rather emotionless reply as he held out a small piece of paper toward the man inside, "Sorry if I'm a bit late-"

The other man didn't respond but rather reached a hand out from the small sliver the door had created for him to snatch the paper out the man's outstretched hand, silencing him. He carefully looked it over before poking his head out, checking to see if the coast was clear and that the man in front of him was indeed the only person there before finally nodding and opening the door a little wider to allow him through. He didn't move, unsure if he should at all.

"Looks like everything checks out." He motioned for the man to enter. "Come in."

He jumped a little before nodding and entering the dark building that seemed to be barely illuminated by a singular gas lantern deep within its heart, stopping so as to allow the man behind him close the door with a quick but heavy snap. He moved past him and began to lead him to the only source of light, revealing it to be a makeshift office of sorts with two chairs. He looked to the other who simply motioned a hand toward one chair before he took the behind the table and sat himself down before him.

"I apologize for being so late," He started, feeling his anxieties trying to take control as he pulled out the chair out opposite the man and sat down, "The job that was signed to me ran a bit longer then I expected. The god damned idiot couldn't seem to accept that the freight was his-"

"Ah- It's all good," The man smiled with a wave of the hand before he leaning forward and placing his chin on top of his hands. "Things happen- But never mind that now... To business- The reason you are here-"

"I'm in need of your services." He blurted out without so much as a thought. "And I heard you were just the man for the job."

He paused, cold sweat starting to form on his face as his anxieties finally gained control. He didn't know why he just did that, why he said that out loud since the man in front of him was already well aware of what he came here for. He hung his head in embarrassment.

He must appear very desperate to this man.

Twin Dragons above, he was pathetic.

He looked up, confusion evident in his face the minute he heard the tired man before him let out a airy chuckle.

"So I heard." He smiled understandingly, waving a hand tiredly in the air before he reached down to the backpack that sat at his feet, pulling out a thick binder, a large notepad and pen. "So tell me a little about the target- Who am I to pick up, wrap up and deliver like a little Christmas present?"

"Him. I want him."

He quickly thrust his hand into his pocket and quickly retrieved a small folded up piece of paper that looked rather worn and held it out to the man before him. He blinked before he removed the paper from the man's fingertips carefully and just as carefully opened the folded paper finding himself staring into the picture of a young boy wearing a checkered pattern muffler that looked to be to large for him wrapped around his neck with wild bright pink hair and most innocent looking large golden doe eyes. He had to be no older then 10. He studied the paper in front of him a bit longer before he lifted his tired eyes back up to meet his own, making the other look away from the man, a dark blush painting his face.

"He's quite the cutie." He smirked. "So- What's the little cutie's name?"

"Natsu." Came the breathless reply, hands twisting in his lap. "His name is Natsu Dragneel."

"A rather odd name for a boy-"

"It doesn't matter!" He declared his hands fisted tight in his lap, eyes blazing with heat. "I've got to have him! I can't take it anymore!"

"How old is the boy? He looks to be 10 in this photo." His gaze lifted to meet his dead on. "As you know, my  _'business'_  may be capable of trapping, preparing, handling and the shipping of _'pets'_  and  _'slaves'_  but I'm only willing to go as young as 12. I do have my honor and pride."

"He's 15 now."

"15 huh?" He raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips as he looked back to the photo in his hand. "A little older then I first thought I'll admit. Do you not have a picture of the boy today?"

"N-Not currently."

He flushed a darker red, looking away a move that had the man into front of him smirked and let out another chuckle as he leaned back into his chair. His body trembled, fists clenched tighter and tighter to the point he was pretty sure his hands would burst from the growing pressure.

"Seems understandable." He said, letting out a soft sigh and nodded. "Now you understand that my fee-"

"I'll pay it! I'll pay anything and everything! Hell! I'll pay twice your usual fee! Whatever you want just name it!"

"Anything and Everything? Twice?" He echoed as if he never heard of such words before but he was quick to catch himself and regain his original composer. "You must really want this boy."

"I do," he breathed, eyes becoming glazed over and pupils blown wide, "He's just so beautiful- He's gorgeous- An untouchable, untamed vision of beauty. I've wanted him- To hold him, to keep him, to love him-"

His smile and face grew wider more darker, sinister even.

"To own him- To break him- To control him-"

"I see," he smirked, his own face becoming dark, "Now- as I'm sure you are well aware- The fee is going to be 560,000 jewel-"

"Ah-!" He blinked snapping out of his daydream. He quickly reached into his pocket. For his wallet. "Right right your pay-"

"Now hold on just a minute," He held a hand up, halting his actions just as he managed to pull out the item in question, "Hold your horses there. Now the fee is indeed 560,000 jewel and that will be payed once I have this boy ready for you and once you have come to collect him from an agreed location."

"Just 560,000?" He asked in disbelief, his wallet lowering back toward his lap. "Are you sure you won't accept my offer of double? Or triple? And right now?"

"Indeed I'm sure," he smiled, "But I'll do one favor for ya'- I'll gladly help you escape the Fiore country once I have the boy and once you feel that you're ready. Now that would have costed you an additional 2,000,000 jewel but if we can find something else we can agree upon- It'll be free of charge."

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled. " But we'll discuss it once I begin my work- How soon do want the boy?"

"August."

"August?"

"August. He will be 16 by then." His breathing becoming a bit shallow. "I want him to be brought to me before his sixteenth birthday if it's possible. I must have him on his sixteenth birthday. I've waited long enough- 16 is old enough."

"So instead of  _'Happy Birthday'_  to him it's more of  _'Happy Birthday'_  to you?"

"Happy Birthday to me." He agreed.

He smiled before lifting himself up and out of his seat, a motion that was quickly noticed and mimicked by his guest. He held a hand out to him which he took into a firm handshake before leading him back to the heavy bolted door. Toward his car.

"I will keep updated and give you a call once we get him and establish a new life for the both of you."

"Are you sure you can keep this dealing and our tracks well covered?" He breathed, nervousness now taking the helm and making itself evident. "Neither Saber Tooth and Phantom Lord won't know about this? Right?"

"Oh most indeed," he smirked, patting his shoulder in assurance, "Don't you worry about a thing. Your business with me is well covered and well hidden. I've been at this for quite a long time. I'm capable of many things- Capturing, faking deaths, documents while marketing and selling our- uh- 'Products' right from under their noses. Those fools and even the Council can't even seem to put two and two together for over 30 years. HAH!"

He smiled, feeling a bit more assured and confident.

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."


	2. The School Yard

"Now if we are to take the 3 here and move it where we had just solved for X-"

Natsu Dragneel was started to get bored- Or he might possibly be dead from boredom by the end of his class period.

He was a rather lean young man of 15 year old, not as bulky or muscular as many of the other boys in his class as the muscle mass he was blessed with gave him a more of feminine look and appearance and could be seen even in his school uniform, much to his annoyance. He wasn't as tall or as short as many of the other students in his class, ranking out at an average height for a boy his age with a slightly tanned skin that had been kissed tenderly by the sun itself, his eyes were large, doe-like with iris that looked like they were made from molten gold. His messy pink hair fluttered over his face slightly as he yawned and revealed briefly his abnormal sharp canines and the scar on the right side of his neck peeked up from behind his trademark scale pattern scarf before both disappeared once more from sight once he leaned forward, placing his arms onto the surface of his desk, on top of his notebook and books and rested his head on them, eyes threatening to close.

He let out a soft sigh.

Math class was more boring then he last remembered. He lifted himself back up when he felt a small interest and he picked up his pencil and began to doodle a few abstract and nonsensical images onto his assignment's surface only to eventually become bored with it and he leaned back into his chair as far back as the mixture of metal and smooth cut stone would allow, wincing slightly as the head of the chair dug and stuck itself into his back at a rather awkward angle. Natsu sighed before sitting himself upright once again, eyes drifting to the clock that hung over the classroom door.

12:52 pm

He groaned. He still had another 2 hours and 38 minutes before the school would let out and he could finally go home and possibly sleep. He wasn't going to make it.

There was no way.

"Mr. Dragneel, perhaps you can tell us the answer for Z?"

Natsu blinked at the sound of his name being called, his gaze wandered back over to the front and landing on his teacher who stood up front, textbook in hand and a dry erase marker poised to write. He gazed at Natsu expectantly with a smile of encouragement, a look that always had Natsu gulp and sweat nervously as he realized then and there, he had not been paying attention and therefore had no idea what happened and what he was expected to do.

Shit.

"Well Mr. Dragneel?"

"Uhm- Uh- W-What was the question again?"

Nice.

The teacher just let out sigh in slight annoyance and shake of his head over the sound of soft giggling and laughter at the pinkette's clear inability to do not just what it was he was asked to do but clearly didn't pay any attention to the lesson at all. He turned his attention to another part of his classroom before eventually calling on another student and Natsu would have let out a sigh of relief for being let of the hook before he sudden felt his heart stop, eyes grow wide and just basically every part of his body froze when a voice- That most irritating, most annoying voice that he had ever heard spoke up. It had left the pinkette to feel a strange mixture of emotions he didn't think were conceived, all of them completely jumbled and tangled together like a bunch of Christmas lights, hard to tell one feeling apart from another and leaving the poor boy confused and left to decide that he just hated the sound of it.

A voice he knew all to well having grown up with it in elementary school.

"Ah- Mr. Fullbuster?"

The student in question smiled, a smile that made Natsu's chest hurt for an odd reason he before he stood up before his classmates, his name- Gray Fullbuster.

Gray Fullbuster had to be the most handsome (at least to the entire female population of the school), most popular guy in Natsu's class- Heck, maybe in all of the history of high schools and Natsu just could not see what was so great about Gray Fullbuster and having grown up alongside him, it was understandable. His eyes narrowed to angry slits as stared heatedly into the bastard's back.

Gray had extremely messy inky black-colored hair that looked as though he just woke up. His eyes were a dark blue, a blue that could rival the midnight's own color brand of blue and was one of the many boys in his class that stood taller then Natsu though it was roughly about a foot or half a foot taller then the pinkette himself and he had a body that was toned and muscular to show his masculinity, a fact the droop-eyed bastard seemed to have no problem rubbing into Natsu's face. Natsu could feel his cheeks redden at the sight of the rock hard abs that revealed themselves in the artificial lighting of the classroom as it seemed the ravenette had decided to forsake his school shirt, again, leaving him only in his dark school slacks and a matching tie that hung loose around his neck thanks to a rather 'interesting' habit Gray had, a habit that had the pinkette on his toes.

A habit that clearly said Gray was pervert or a possible stripper in the making. And didn't help that many students, females, encouraging this behavior though Gray claimed that it wasn't on purpose and that was an accident.

He shook his head.

_'Yeah right.'_

"The answer is 4 sir. Z will be equivalent to 4."

"Very good Mr. Fullbuster!" The teacher praised, clapping his hands and turning his back around. "Although, I'm not sure why you had to remove your shirt but- Nonetheless- Well done!"

"Huh?" Gray blinked, looking down at himself before he shrugged and sat down. "Oh well. Least it wasn't my pants this time."

As if knowing he was the source of a heated glare aimed at him, he turned and glanced over at Natsu and shot him a rather smug sneer that had Natsu huff and turn back around, folding his arms across on top of his desk and he rested his head on top the folded limbs.

Dragons above, he hated this prick.

Natsu let out a soft growl and he hid his face into his arms. School could not end fast enough for the pinkette and he really just wanted to get home, cuddle up to his mother, eat some snacks and forget about today. The last three periods were hell for him as it wasn't already bad enough that he had to share four of the last classes with him but it seemed that all Gray wanted to do was mock and humiliate the pinkette in some way in front of all the teachers and students and it made Natsu want to punch his stupid, ugly smug face in until it could never heal and can never be called 'handsome' again. A silent and ominous dark cloud hung over Natsu's head as he walked- more likely stormed- his way toward the school doors and anyone who was in the fuming pinkette's way, quickly moved out of his way so as not to incur the short teen's wrath.

"Hey! Natsu!"

"Hmm?" Natsu blinked and turned to look behind him, his temper lessening at the sight of a familiar face and he broke into a large smile. "Oh. Hey Lucy, I thought you had book club today."

The new companion, a young lady, Lucy Heartfilia paused, her warm chocolate brown eyes looking the pinkette over before she decided to press forward and caught up to the smiling teen. Her shoulder-length blonde hair fluttered behind her in the gentle breeze before halting, one part of it was tied by a ribbon of a variety of colors in a small ponytail, today it seemed, she had chosen pink and was tied to the right side of her head while the rest of her golden locks hung free. According to the male student body, she was one of the hottest girls in Natsu's school as she was a buxom and a curvaceous babe and was another of Natsu's childhood friend and his best friend since they were very little.

Lucy was the kind of girl any man would want on his arm.

"Yeah- But it was cancelled 'cause poor Levy-Chan fell sick." A look of concern washing over her face. "Is something wrong Natsu?"

Natsu shrugged. "Nothing's wrong."

"Natsu- You and I practically grew up together." Lucy replied with a huff, hands on her hips. "You know I can tell when you're lying to me, right?"

Natsu flinched, looking anywhere that wasn't Lucy. "Really?"

Lucy sighed, her gaze softening, "Just tell me what's wrong, Natsu- I know there's something wrong so don't go treating me like I'm stupid... I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"I know, I know" Natsu replied, shoulders slumping and he let out a sigh before he pressed onward, Lucy following close behind, "I know you're not stupid, it's just- Hah- I'm just really really tired ya' know. And stressed- I guess."

"Tired and stressed?" Lucy blinked. "You being tired is nothing new but stressed? Stressed about what?"

"I dunno," Natsu shrugged, "School I guess-"

"Natsu-"

"Okay okay!" Natsu cried, throwing his hands up in the air in annoyance. "I'll tell you alright? Sheesh! It's him! He's my problem!"

Natsu jabbed his finger harshly into one direction, toward the source that was his 'problem' Lucy's eyes following the way. Leaning against the thick tree trunk just outside the school building was the still shirtless Gray who was currently talking and laughing, with two other people. One was a young woman named Cana Alberona a tall, slim woman with an ample bust, curvy hips and tan skin with long, mid-back length brown hair, two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe, large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes. The other was a young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features, that irked Natsu to no end- Why didn't they call him 'feminine' or cute?!- and slightly short but still messy orange hair named Loke. He had hazel eyes that were almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame, his left ear is adorned by three earrings: a stud and two rings and his right hand was a adorned in a couple of rings.

Lucy let out a sigh. She should've figured. "What did Gray do this time?"

"What did he do?! What did he do?!" Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing! "That cocky bastard has spent the last half of the day trying to piss me off Lucy!"

"And how did he try to do that if I may ask." Lucy replied with exasperation. "It doesn't seem any different then usual-"

"He mocked me, laughed at me!" Natsu ground out as he glared daggers at Gray's back. "He made me look like I'm some idiot!"

Lucy sighed. "Again, how is that any different then how the two of you normally interact?"

"It is different! First, he sneers at me every time I don't answer a question the teacher gives me-"

"Big surprise."

"And then he answers them in a tone like the know-it-all jerk he is-"

"That's because he actually pays attention unlike a certain someone we know-"

"He then passes me notes just asking for a beating-"

"After you probably send them first-"

"Lucy!" Natsu whined. "Who's side are you on?"

"I'm sorry Natsu." Lucy giggled softly. "But it's kinda hard not too-"

"What's so hard about understanding that Popsicle pants is a asshole?" Natsu asked head whipping around and burning a hole into Gray's backside when he suddenly found his eyes wandering lower and he seemed to struggle to put out any of his usual heat or even focus. "He's an asshole! A fucking ass- That is all... Ass..."

Natsu froze, eyes wide as his brain began to catch up and he realized what it was he said. His face red and flaming as he suddenly turned on his heel and dashed toward the school gates in a mad attempt to escape the grounds before something bad happened and he was ridiculed in the worst way. He didn't.

He just didn't!

What the hell was wrong with him?

"Natsu! Natsu wait! Where are you going?!"

Natsu didn't answer as he continued to run, run toward freedom, throwing the large doors wide open with a loud bang and immediately made a mad dash across the yard toward the school gates with Lucy following close behind, an action that wasn't missed by Gray. He quickly turned to his group and told them he'd see them tomorrow before he took off behind them. Natsu ran and ran until he turned down an alleyway that on the right side of the school before turning again this time to an open field behind the school and paused. hunching over with hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Natsu- What was that all about? Are you okay?"

Natsu blinked before turned wide eyes and with a face of cooling red to the concerned blonde who had chased after him before she too blinked, a look of confusion melting into comprehension dawning on her and suddenly she gave him a rather funny, at least, to him, it was smile.

Shit!

"Lucy-" Natsu breathed in a low warning, his face returning to its red shade. He knew exactly what she was thinking! "Don't you dare-"

"You liiiiiiike him!" Lucy gasped before poking the tip of his nose. "Don't you~"

"I d- Wait- What?!"

Ok. So maybe he didn't know what she was thinking.

"You totally doooo~" She giggled, like as though she had just got noticed by her secret crush. "You like Gray!"

"Hah! Doooo not~"

"Oh yes you do."

"You're not listening Lucy!"

"Neither are you!"

"No I do not!" Natsu replied hotly, temper getting the best of him. "I do not, I do not, I do not!"

"Then why are you being so defensive about it- Huh?"

Natsu blinked, eyebrows furrowed looking at the blonde rather disbelieving. "Uh- Because it's the truth. Duuuuh. I hate that prick Luce, it's not a secret. It's so obvious that I bet people floating around in space could see it!"

"Ya' know something Pinkie Pie if ya' keep yelling and screaming like that, you're gonna scare everyone away. I'm actually surprised you even still have any friends that ain't deaf yet."

"What did you say?!"

Natsu whipped his head around and found himself facing the very source of his still existing problem, the bane of his existence; Gray Fullbuster. Standing there in his now undressed state, laughing at his turmoil.

Twin Gods- How he wanted to punch this prick's face in!

"Hey Lucy."

"Hey Gray," Lucy covered her face with her hands, her cheeks pink, "W-Where are your pants?"

"My- What?"

"Your pants Gray! You're in your underwear!"

"Huh?" Gray briefly looked down, finding himself in, indeed, his boxers before he shrugged. "So I am. Aw well-"

"Pervert-" Natsu breathed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from the scene.

"What did you just call me?!" Gray demanded, storming up to the pinkette and snatching him up by his collar. "I dare you to say that again in my face!"

"Ok, allow me to speak slowly so your small brain can grasp the words." Natsu sneered, venom punctuating each word, "You. Are. A. Pervert."

"Oh you little-"

The next thing the blonde girl knew, a fight suddenly broke out between the two boys as Natsu and Gray started dishing blows at one another, screaming insults, all the while Lucy stood on the sidelines sighing and watching with utter annoyance as she moved farther away to keep herself out of the crossfire. She did really did not understand boys- Or, at least, she didn't understand these two. She shrieked and ducked just as Natsu's school book bag came flying right at her, completely missing her head by an inch as it went over her head.

"Watch it you idiots you almost hit-"

_**CRASH** _

_**THUNK** _

"OW!"

All three teens froze and slowly turned to look toward the source of the sounds and found themselves staring at a broken window on the second story of their school. An angry voice suddenly rang out in the silent air making all three squeak and tremble when the owner of the voice looked out the now broken window, rubbing his head as he glared angrily at them. Mostly at Natsu and Gray.

"FULLBUSTER! DRAGNEEL! MY OFFICE! NOW!"

Natsu felt cold sweat envelop him as the exact picture of his was being painted itself in front of him.

He was sooo busted.


	3. Natsu

Rogue Cheney had to be the most accomplished man in the face of all of Fiore, in all of Earthland. He stood in the heart of his brand new house, tall and proud as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and clapped both hands together to remove any remaining dust that clung to his skin.

He was a slim young man at a height that most would consider average with rather messy black hair, which reached shoulder length, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. His red almost snake-like eyes shimmered with pride and a sense of accomplishment as he stood at the landing of their new home and it was understandable for why the ravenette felt the way the way he did. He had just finished unpacking the last box and finished officially moving him and his family into their new home and in just two days.

Two days.

Right before he had to go back to work tomorrow morning to begin whatever case file that was likely waiting for him in his inbox and right before he had to leave in an hour to pick up the kids from school too. He folded his arms across his chest and bobbed his head up and down while bouncing on his bare feet as he admired his beautiful handiwork with a breathy sigh and a prideful smirk.

They said 'It was impossible', 'It would takes weeks', 'There's too much stuff for one person to handle alone'- Hah!

Well, he showed them!

He showed them all!

With a spring now in his step, he turned around and made his way into his now completed living room and threw himself onto the big comfy couch and sighed again as he stretched himself across the soft fabric surface. Once he was comfortable, he reached out and snagged the water bottle from the table top and began to drink from it while reaching for a book he recently picked up.

He deserved this.

He didn't even get the chance to lift the front cover of his book when his cellphone suddenly came to life. He blinked before lifting himself up slightly off the couch to pull his phone out from his back pocket and upon reading the words written in bright lights; He let out a soft groan and threw himself back onto the couch.

Oh no.

Anything- Anything but that. He sighed but nonetheless answered the call, preparing himself for whatever was going to be dished out his way.

"Hello? Rogue Cheney speaking."

 

* * *

 

 

"Your parents are on their way so just sit tight boys."

Natsu groaned while the man in front of him, dressed in a rather elegant but simple coat with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated standing collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He had rather messy blue hair, dark blue eyes and a red tattoo above and under his right eye. He turned his back on him after hanging up the phone on his desk and pressed an ice pack to the his head, the ring on his right middle finger glittering in the setting sun as he did so. Natsu, admittedly was scared, as evident as him burying his face behind his scarf, he sunk lower and lower into his chair as he waited for his inevitable demise. He took some form of comfort in knowing that he wasn't the only one that would suffer the wrath of their guardians as Gray was here with him waiting for his punishment as well. He peeked an eye out from the folds of the scarf and felt his cheeks heat up in anger.

This was all his fault.

Gray was the one who started all of this! He had to open his mouth, butt into his business like the interfering douche bag he was and had to go and act like the know-it-all smartass jerk he was! Natsu had no choice but to punch him in his face that lead into the brawl outside school grounds and led to the man before him getting nailed in the head by his school bag. Natsu's eyes started trailing down Gray's visible chest before he blinked and he mentally screamed at himself, face burning redder as he returned to burying his face back into his scarf.

He did not just did not do that!

_'You like him~'_

He was looking, NOT ADMIRING, Gray's chest and his abs. What was wrong with with him? This is Gray Fullbuster he was talking about! He was his friend, his rival- heck, his best frienemy for crying out loud! There was no way in any carnation of Hell could he love this prick and there was no way he would even admit to such feelings!

NEVER!

_'DAMMIT LUCY!'_

"Ah~ Mr. Cheney and Mr. Lane, Thank goodness- So glad the both of you can make it."

Natsu and Gray froze slowly turning their heads to look behind them fear clutching their spines and they found themselves looking into the faces of the two men that stood in the doorway, their 'parents'. Rogue stood in the door with a face of confusion that was mirrored by the man behind him who stood a bit taller him with jaw length choppy dark hair with streaks of blood red and a fringe that covered the left half of his face with a lock of hair that reached down to his chest that was tied up with colorful string, a bead and for some odd reason, two bird feathers. His skin was a sun-kissed tan that it made Rogue look a little paler then him and when his eyes were open, if they ever were, it was said they were to be the most beautiful shade of green imaginable while wearing round purple tinted glasses that seemed to defeat their purpose.

He tilted his head to one side looking concerned as he followed Rogue inside the room and Rogue immediately locked eyes with the pinkette, face suddenly becoming stern while the pink haired boy quickly gulped and quickly turned away and faced the front. His face pale and body shivering.

"If you mind my asking-- What's this about Mr. Fernandes?" Rogue asked as he moved around and sat into empty chair that stood next to Natsu.

The other man, mimicked Rogue's motions and took up another chair that stood was next to Gray, who simply gulped and folded his arms across his bare chest. Doing his best to look as unguilty as possible.

"I called the both of you down for a reason," the man, Seigrain Fernandes or Mr. Fernandes, replied with a sigh as he pressed the ice pack tighter to his head, "It seems that both of your children were- Fighting."

He took a another sigh, massaging his temples and eyes as he took a seat before the four of them, behind a desk.

"Again. This time- It had escalated to where they not only harmed a school official but they also broke a window. All on school property!"

Natsu jumped at the increased tone and chanced a glance at Rogue only to gulp and look away upon the 'you-know-better' scowl Rogue dished at him.

"Really?" The other man, Mr. Lane, asked, looking to Gray with an exasperated smile, "Snowflake- What on earth made you do that?"

"It wasn't me Owen! Honest!" Gray defended hotly before he jabbed a finger harshly in Natsu's direction, Owen's gaze following it. "If anything- It was Flame Brain here's fault! He started it!"

"WHAT?!" Natsu's face transformed from ashamed to anger. He shot up, his heated gaze bearing down over the seated ravenette. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU ICE PRICK?!"

"What? You wanna go?" Gray asked with an eyebrow raised, lifting himself up only to halted by a warm hand on his bare shoulder. He glanced at Owen who shook his head and he huffed. "Whatever. You're lucky my dad's here or else I would've beaten you into a pulp."

"That's right--" Natsu growled, fists clenched. "Hide behind your 'dad'! We all really know that you started it all! I could beat with or without your dad here!"

"Like hell you can!" Gray roared. "Besides, we all know it's your fault!"

"What-- My fault you stalked me like some creeper?" Natsu scoffed. "Oh- Wait- I forgot you are a creeper! A perverted stripping creeper!"

"Oh you little- That's screws it!" Gray made to stand up before he halted and situated himself back into his seat upon hearing Owen's voice.

"Snowflake! That's enough!"

"Natsu!" Rogue growled, hand snatching the back of Natsu's school uniform and yanked the boy bodily back down onto his chair. "Sit down now!"

"But Rogue! He-"

"Don't 'But Rogue' me young man." Rogue hissed, grip on Natsu's collar tightening. "Sit down and behave. I think you've caused enough trouble for today."

Natsu wanted to argue his case only to close his mouth, saying nothing more upon the look on Rogue's face and sat back down, hiding his face behind his scarf as he waited for whatever punishment that would be dished at him and Gray. He chanced a look over toward Gray, who shared a similar look before they both blinked and shared a dirty look before looking back forward.

"Now- I'm willing to overlook this little matter in exchange for their punishment-" Siegrain replied, shaking his head at the scene before him. "I think a solid month of detention for the both of them-- TOGETHER-- will suffice. Do all parties present agree?"

Owen and Rogue both nodded in agreement.

"What?!" Both boys shrieked. "Are you serious?!"

"Oh hoh-- Very." Siegrain replied, a tone leaving no room to argue. "The two of you will start this upcoming Monday afternoon at 4 pm in classroom 402 with Mr. Clive. Sharp. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Siegrain nodded before smiling. "You are all free to go. Have a nice weekend."

 

* * *

 

"Natsu-- What are we going to do with you?"

Natsu didn't answer right away, rather he leaned against the car door, head in his hand as he continued to stare out the window while he and Rogue drove down toward another part of town in silence. His eyes wandered briefly to find a small speck of dirt on the passenger door near the window and began to pick and scratch at it before, with an aggravated sigh, he finally spoke.

"I don't know- Get rid of me?"

It was Rogue's turn to sigh. "I'm not going to do that Natsu. You're family."

"What other option do you have then?" Natsu asked with a roll of his eyes. "Chain me to my bed? Send me back to Hayden?"

"No- I'm not going to do either of those." Rogue took a deep breath. "But I am curious-"

"About what?"

"Why must you and Gray constantly quarrel and fight the minute you two make eye contact?" Rogue chanced a look toward Natsu before returning his eyes to the road. "What on earth caused the two of you to even fight in the first place?"

"I don't know." Natsu replied with a shrug. "I guess we were just bored I guess."

"That's not a valid reason Natsu--"

"Then I don't know."

"There has to be a reason Natsu." Rogue sighed. "And no, 'I don't know' isn't a reason."

"Then what do you want me to say?"

Heavy silence fell inside the car as they came to a stop at an intersection for a red light, allowing Natsu's mind to wander. Questions buzzed angrily in his head as he looked out the window, waiting for the light to turn green. He thought on what could possibly make him want to pick a fight with Gray, scream insults at one another, why he was so angry, anxious and annoyed to see his stupid mug. Some of the questions were of his own but a few of them- A few of them sounded like something Lucy would ask or say even. They were even spoken in Lucy's voice as they bounced.

_'Why do we fight?'_

_'Because I hate him-'_

_'You like him don't you?'_

_'Do I like him?'_

_'Why are you being so defensive about it?'_

_'Why do I care?'_

He blinked and raised his eyes to gaze up into the slowly graying sky with what little room movement the window could give him just as the light switched colors and they began moving once more. They were all good questions and he immediately thought back to the office as he waited for Rogue and remembered when he began looking toward Gray's chest as more voices bounced in his head. Natsu's face flamed up once more.

_'You liiiiiike him~'_

Did he?

_'Do I?'_

He didn't honestly didn't think so but there was only one way to know for sure--

"Hey Rogue?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"How do you know if you're in love?"

"What?" Rogue seemed taken back by the sudden question. He spared Natsu another glance. "I don't-"

Natsu took a deep breath, turning around and facing Rogue, face serious. "How do you know if you're in love?"

"How do I-"

"Ya' know-" Natsu's face became a bright pink. This was embarrassing. "How did you know that you liked Sting more then just as a 'friend'? That you loved him."

"And what exactly does this have to do with your constant fighting?"

"Nothing." Natsu shrugged before looking away. "I'm just curious... Is all."

"Curious..." Rogue repeated, allowing the word to sink and a sudden thought occurred to him, "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Gray don't happen to like the same person- Do you?"

From Rogue's stand point, it would explain a lot of his and Gray's sudden rise in aggression and their constant bickering and fighting.

"Wha-" Natsu blinked, confused at first before Rogue's question sunk in and his face suddenly burned a bright red. "No! NO! That's not it!"

"I see." Rogue chuckled, eyebrow raised but nonetheless, dropped it. "As for how I fell in love with Sting- I really couldn't say-- I think I came to realize I loved Sting was a little after that fire-"

Natsu bit his lip and closed his eyes. He didn't want to remember that horrible day 4 years ago.

"Sting was always and still is -- a cheerful and easy-going man," Rogue sighed, "Calm, had a good control of his temper- And yes, okay, I'll admit-- He can be an arrogant little arse-"

Natsu snickered.

"He was the exact opposite of me in every way." Rogue chuckled. "I was quiet, reserved, painfully shy and a bit skittish. I always admired Sting and how he seemed to brighten everyone's day and can make friends with almost anyone in a heart beat. I could never find the courage to go up and even talk to him-- I always ran away. You remember Shawn right?"

"The asshole who acted like he was the greatest thing ever?"

"The same." Rogue nodded. "Well, one day, Shawn and gang decided that they were tried of just picking on me and decided they were just gonna down right beat me. Just because I was 'different' and hated the way I 'looked'. They kicked me, punched me, stuck gum to my hair all the while they stood there laughing at me--"

"Wait-- All the bruises and cuts and that ugly buzzcut Miss Kindle gave you-- That was all because of Shawn?"

Natsu knew that Rogue was the target of bullying when they were in the orphanage but because of Rogue's quiet nature, he never spoke about nor did he say anything even though he was encouraged to stand up and speak up. Natsu felt his anger flare.

Rogue nodded. "Yes. Then one day, Shawn and his friends cornered me and I preparing for another beating when suddenly Sting was there-- Beating them up. Once Shawn ran away, Sting turned to me asked if I was okay... I was too stunned to say anything. Since then, we became friends but when that fire happened and during the panic and confusion, we thought we lost him-- I broke down. It was then I realized- I- I couldn't live without him- Other then you and Gajeel, he was the only other friend I had-- That he meant so much to me."

"But how did you fall in love?"

Rogue chuckled at Natsu's impatience.

"I think it was around my freshman year in high school I first discovered my feelings for Sting went beyond what could be called 'platonic'. I started seeing him in a different light, I became anxious around him, I was nervous and found myself looking at him in ways most men wouldn't look." Rogue hummed. "So, if you remember, I spent most my time avoiding Sting rather then confront him, which was hard given that we shared the same house. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep-- I didn't know what was wrong... But as I watched Sting having fling after fling and my anger and jealously about it made themselves clear-- It came to me, like an epiphany... I loved Sting."

"And that's love?"

Rogue chuckled. "Everyone's experience is different Natsu."

"Hey Rogue?"

"Hmm."

"Thanks... For sharing."

"Don't mention it love." Rogue replied with a smile, brushing a strand of hair from Natsu's face before he turned stern. "But we're still going to have a discussion about your behavior at school when Sting and Gajeel get home tonight."

"What? Aaaaawwwwwwww..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long ass wait!  
> College is really kicking my ass.


	4. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinners are often a great way to bond but not when tempers flare hot and words are used a sharp projectiles that even put the steak knife to shame.

"Ah hah hah haa! You broke a window? And almost brained the principle? All on school property? Wow! Just wow!" Came a bark of laughter over the dinner table. "How did you fuck up that bad, Salamander?"

It was dinnertime in their small family and already Natsu found himself the center of 'attention'. The minute the two older members of his family both finally came home from a long day at work, Rogue was quick to tell them of Natsu's 'exploits' which lead to one of them into ridiculing him- Gajeel Redfox, the eldest member out of their family.

He stood tall out of all of them with a muscular build with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept held back by a dark yellow bandanna wrapped around his forehead. His red eyes were slit into dark pupils, glittering with mischief and with no visible eyebrows and like Natsu, he too, sported sharp canine teeth. Most of his body that exposed to the viewing public is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (covered by the bandanna), two on each side of his nose and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars.

"Shut up Metal Head!" Natsu growled over a fork of roasted potato. "And it wasn't me! It was Frost Butt! He did it!"

"But it was your book bag that broke the window and injured Mr. Fernandes, Natsu." Rogue pointed out, placing a small spoonful of green peas into his mouth. "And Mr. Fernandes said he even saw you."

"Yeah! But HE made me throw it!"

Rogue sighed.

"Gi hi hi." Gajeel snickered. "Talk about pathetic. Man, you suck Salamander."

"SHUT UP!"

"Gajeel, you're supposed to 'parenting'." Rogue muttered, leaning forward and buried his face into his hands. "Not starting up another fight."

"I am 'parenting'."

"No. No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"Soooo~ Did you get away with it?"

"Sting!" Rogue cried, head shot to regard the man next to him in disbelief. "NO!"

"What? I'm really curious."

"No- You're encouraging him! That's worse Sting."

Sting Eucliffe was the second oldest in their 'family' whereas Rogue was the third eldest and Sting's boyfriend of three years. He was a rather slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He had slanted dark blue eyes; above the right one was a thin, diagonal scar. Sting's left ear carried an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is crystalline in shape. Like Rogue, Natsu and Gajeel before him, Sting too possessed distinctively sharp canine teeth.

"Sting? Can I have another biscuit?"

"Sure buddy."

Surrounding him and Rogue was 5 young children. Two of them were the six year-olds, a red haired and matching eyed boy named Lector and a blue haired and blue eyed boy named Happy, one was a five year old boy named Frosch with green hair that hide under his favorite pink and black spotted frog hoodie and wide eyed green eyes. Wendy was 7 with bright blue hair done up in cute little pigtails and bright brown eyes and Carla, 8 had matching eyes and her hair the same though it was white and they were only girls in the house. The only one missing from their family was a man known simply as Panther Lily, a 19 year old and fourth eldest who was currently away at military camp.

"I'm not 'encouraging' him Babe," Sting defended over a mouthful of green beans while handing Happy a large biscuit, "I was just asking to see if he got away with it or not."

"That's what we also called 'encouraging', Sting."

"Eh- Potato, potatoh..."

"STING!"

"What?"

Gajeel took a huge bite of steak. "Heh. It sounds like ta me, ya' need to learn how to control your temper, Pinkie."

"Hah! That's rich." Natsu snorted into a large, buttery biscuit. "Especially coming from you-"

"What did ya' say, twat?" Gajeel growled, the grip on his fork tightening to where the metal was slowly bending in half as he made to stand up at moment's notice. "You wanna go?"

"I'll take you on any day!" Natsu replied, making to stand as well. "I'll make you regret the day you were born!"

"Like ta see a little twig like ya' try!"

"Gajeel, Natsu-" Came a cold and dark voice. "Don't you dare-"

Both males froze, a large chill running up their spines as they slowly turned and felt fear take control at the demonic glare that Rogue sent both their way from the other end of the table. Gajeel and Natsu both gulped and shakily sat themselves back down and to eat, cold sweat dripping off their skin as they bowed their heads trying to put food into their dry mouths. Sting shivered giving off a nervous chuckle while the 5 small children trembled and shrunk in their seats at the feel of the dark aura that seemed to radiate from the dark haired male.

Their mother.

"You both know how I feel about fighting in this house-" Rogue's voice was low, dangerous as his eyes flashed just as dangerously. "The dinner table is about family and togetherness. Something we should be grateful to have."

"Yes Mama." Natsu squeaked.

"Sorry Mom." Gajeel whispered.

"Now that that's out of the way-- I believe Gajeel does have a point." Rogue sighed, relaxing himself while earning him shocked look from Natsu and a look of disbelief from Gajeel. "We really need to do something about your that terrible temper of yours Natsu- And don't give me that look."

"I don't have any problem with my temper." Natsu ground out. "I don't HAVE a temper at all! If anyone needs their temper looked at or worked on- It's Frost Breath... And Metal Face here."

"Up yours pinklet! Wait- Hold up. You and that Fullbuster kid got into another fight?" Gajeel asked, eyebrow raised taking another bite of steak before a snarky smile spread across his face. "Over what this time? Was he more prettier then you, getting all the boys' attention and you weren't getting any?"

"Shut up Metal Head!"

"Gi hi- Oh~ Seems like I found a sore spot."

"Gajeel- Natsu-" Rogue growled. "For once, can't the two of you just get along?"

"Hell no!" Gajeel retorted while Natsu repeated it on the same breath. "He started it!"

"I don't care who started it," Rogue muttered, face buried in his hands once more, "I'm ending it. Once and for all."

"Ah-- Relax Babe, I think what Natsu needs is a- uh- Whatcha call it- You always nagged me about it back in high school," Sting snapped his eyes shut, trying to find the word and snapping his fingers before finally opening them and smiled, "A 'creative' outlet! There we go-- Yeah! That's the one."

"A 'creative' outlet?" Natsu blinked, lost. "What are talking about?"

"He's saying you need to express your anger in a better way," Gajeel explained, "Ya' know- Something to keep ya' from losing your cool and gettin' into constant fights with the Fullbuster kid. When I was your size-- Maybe even smaller-- I never got along with this kid who later became my co-worker, a guy named Sol. But then I took some kickboxing and started working out in the gym while he took multi-language classes- Now we kinda- ya' know- get along better and understand each other... A bit."

Gajeel took another bite of steak.

"He still creeps me out though."

"And I joined the Student Body, becoming their president." Sting grinned. "I was just so full of energy, was approachable and overall a nice guy that the Student body really benefited from me. Though it did drive Hayden up the wall when I wasn't at school--"

"Oh yeah-- I remember that." Natsu snickered. "He'd yell at you the minute you walked through the door and opened your mouth-"

"Yeah." Sting chuckled at the fond memory. "Though, personally, I think Hayden's been out to get me since that April Fool's joke I pulled on him couple years back..."

"And you're still far too energetic- I can't even begin to fathom how our boss Jienma or his daughter Minerva even puts up with you in the first place." Rogue sighed, rubbing his temples before he turned to Natsu offering him a gentle smile. "But both of you may have a point- Maybe what Natsu needs is a creative outlet- An after school program might do just the trick--"

"M-Mama?"

Rogue turned to the small girl with a gentle smile. "Yes Wendy?"

"C-Can I have-- Uhm may I have more sweet potatoes? Please?"

"Sure sweetheart."

"Thank you!" Wendy beamed.

"I'm already serving detention with Ice for Brains." Natsu whined, head on the table. "What more do you possibly want from me?"

"Maybe you should tell us why you pick a fight with Gray all the time," Sting explained before his attention turned to Lector briefly as the redhead tugged at his sleeve, "I mean, there's got to be a reason you two always fight. And because he's a stripping, egocentric, pretty boy jerk isn't valid enough Natsu, I mean- I don't like the guy either but- Yes, Lector?"

"I want more meat!" Lector demanded.

"Ah ah ah." Sting chided, waving a finger. "What do we say?"

"I want more meat... Please?" Lector tried again, looking uncertain.

"That's better bud."

"But that's what pisses me off about him Sting," Natsu replied hotly, "There's nothing else there for me to hate about him! You summarized it all for me."

"Gi hi hi- If I didn't know any better," Gajeel smirked over a mouthful of roasted potatoes, "I'd say you're jealous-"

"Jealous?!" Natsu gritted, eyes narrowing dangerously as he rounded on the taller dark haired male. "Me?! Over him?! Like hell!"

"Then why else would you two fight?" Gajeel's smirk seemed to become wider. "Aw~ Did he steal your girlfriend?"

"Shut up Gajeel!"

"Gajeel!" Rogue said, table falling silent. "That is enough!"

Gajeel hung his head, looking bashful. "Yes Mom."

"Now that reminds me," Rogue replied, his tone changing as he gently fixed Frosch's hood, "Didn't you mention something about you possibly 'liking' someone to me Natsu?"

Natsu's eyes grew wide as he slowly turned to look at the smaller dark haired male. "Wha-"

"What's this?" Gajeel sneered. "You like someone? Like a girl?"

"Shut up Gajeel." Natsu ground out. "And for information, I actually asked Rogue what love was."

"Pft--" Gajeel pursed his lips.

Natsu suddenly froze as his words sunk through and he turned bright red upon realizing that he just shot himself in the foot.

_'FUCK!'_

"That you did." Rogue smiled, expression softening and turning to Sting who shared the same look as the blonde put a hand over Rogue's, ignoring Natsu's frantic stare. "He actually asked me how I first fell in love with Sting when I went to collect him and the kids from school today."

"Oh really?" Gajeel's smirk seemed to grow wider making Natsu want nothing more then to throw his dinner plate at his face. "Now why would we ask that huh? Unless--"

"UNLESS NOTHING!" Natsu defended hotly, face burning. "IT'S NOT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"It is now~"

"I still remember the day when I first realized I loved Rogue," Sting sighed, a dreamy look washing over his face. "I think it was a little after Gajeel joined Phantom Lord and a little after I had the worst break up in history. We had all come home and Hayden had just welcomed into his home one of his new hires applying for a job at his workplace-"

"Yeah-- Sean Telsan." Gajeel nodded while the children moved in closer. "Heh- I remember him. He actual works as Phantom's mortician now."

"Yeah," Sting chuckled, "He was a tall, dirty blonde, green eyed and fair skinned hottie. Had all the girls swoon over him and the guys wishing to be him."

"He was a really nice man." Rogue nodded before blushing a soft pink. "And I may have had a bit of a little crush on him-"

"That made me extremely anger and jealous for some odd reason," Sting laughed, shaking his head, "I didn't know why it bothered me so much, Rogue having a crush on someone-- Rogue was allowed to like whoever he wanted but I just did! I thought at first it was because I was going through a bad break up and I was jealous because Rogue was getting along so well with Sean. So I just walked out."

"More like stormed out." Gajeel grinned.

"I didn't know what was wrong-- It wasn't like the guy was doing this on purpose but every time he spoke to Rogue, smiled at Rogue-- I grew so angry and jealous, that one day I just wasn't thinking straight." Sting rested his chin on his hand. "One day, I just snapped. It was Valentine's Day and Sean came over for to give Hayden some paperwork that needed his signature--"

"Yeah- I remember that day." Gajeel grinned, flashing his canines. "You told me how you just wanted to mangle the guy if he came anywhere near Rogue when I caught you peeking at the guy from around the corner."

"Yep." Sting nodded. "But when Rogue walked in to wish Hayden and Sean a Happy Valentine's day with his homemade chocolates-- Sean walked up to him, telling him how beautiful and wonderful he was and then kisses him on the cheek to say 'thanks' and when Rogue blushed-- I just lost it."

"You went on emotional rampage of sorts," Rogue chuckled, "And started to cuss him out, shoved him away from me and told him to stay away from me before you punched him in his jaw."

"Not my best move--"

Gajeel laughed, "Are you kidding? That was the best!"

"Yes but Hayden then grounded him for 'life' and when I asked you about what just happened, you denied it." Rogue then looked pointedly at Gajeel briefly. "But when Gajeel suggested that Sting liked me-- More then a friend or brother-- I felt my heart soar, I felt hopeful until Sting and Gajeel lashed out at each other, throwing insults, punches-"

"Until I said something that I still regret to this day." Sting sighed, running a hand through his untamed locks. "I claimed I did because 'I didn't trust Sean', I was just 'looking out for Rogue' and said 'I could never love Rogue', 'He was just a friend' and 'my best friend'."

"I broke down and cried," Rogue chuckled warmly, earning him a gentle squeeze from Sting, "I felt hurt, I could hear my own heart breaking, my hopes tarnished- So I did the only thing I could think of and ran away."

"It broke my heart, watching Rogue cry and run from me and I realized then and there, that I did love him. I loved Rogue more then just a friend and I felt so bad for hurting Rogue like that," Sting chuckled, bringing Rogue's hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to the back of it earning squeals and 'blechs' from the kids, "So I ran after Rogue, eventually catching him and finally admitting to the turmoil and my feelings-- I spilled it all and the next thing I knew-"

"They were in his room teaching each other 'the birds and the bees'," Gajeel smirked, wiggling his eyebrows earning bright red faces from Sting and Rogue, "And you would think that with Hayden, Sean and myself still in the house, right under Sting's room they'd be a bit more quiet. Nope, guess not~"

"GAJEEL!" Rogue balked with a bright red face. "THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!"

"And--?"

"Waitwaitwait-- Where was I when this all happened?" Natsu demanded.

He didn't remember any of that!

"You were in the hospital Natsu," Rogue sighed, looking rather exasperated, "You got into a fight with some guy named Laxus Dreyar and both of you decided it would it would be a good idea to take the fight into a construtcion site of all places. Both of you ended up covered in cuts, bruises and you broke your arm-"

"I said I was sorry! Besides- Laxus started it."

"I don't care who started it--"

"So this chick you like- Or guy- I ain't the judging type," Gajeel leaned in, a shiver ran up the pinkette's spine, "Are they hot?"

"Why the hell would I tell you?"

"Because I asked- Nicely at that too-"

"I ain't telling you anything- you- you Phantom loser!"

"Natsu!"

"Pssh-- I've been called worse."

"Gajeel!"

"What? It ain't my fault that he's jealous that I'm in the Force and he ain't Ryos," Gajeel smirked, "What's your excuse again Salamander? Oh- That's right- You're too little~"

"So?" Natsu growled. "I'll be turning 16 in like 9 months!"

"This is supposed to impress me-- How?"

"I'll be joining a guild force and help the world become a better place!" Natsu declared. "Just watch me! I'll be even better then you! I'll show you!"

"The hell you are!" Sting suddenly shouted, standing up. His hands slammed against the table rattling the table and making the dishes and silverware clink and jump. "I absolutely forbid you!"

"Sting!"

"What?" Natsu looked confused, a look mirrored by Gajeel. "Why?"

"Yes, Sting," Rogue looked shocked himself, "What are you saying? Why can't he join one?"

"He can't because it's too dangerous!" Sting cried, looking at Rogue in disbelief. This had to be the most obvious reason in the world! "Gajeel, you and myself- That's one thing- But the kids- No! I won't allow it!"

"Sting, at 16, by Fiore's standards, Natsu's practically a man," Rogue said calmly, "I don't see any wrong with him joining us at Saber Tooth or with Gajeel at Phantom Lord- Heck, he can even join the nearby Fairy Tail or Blue Pegasus guilds. He's a surprisingly good tactician and anaylist. They- Hell-- Even we could benefit from that!"

"I don't care! He's not joining one! None of them are!"

"Sting you're being unreasonable--"

"I don't care!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!"

"Natsu!"

"Your big brother! That's who!" Sting all but shouted. "You live under MY house, MY rules!"

"Yeah, but you heard Rogue!" Natsu shouted. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

"Not while you live under my roof you don't!" Sting shouted.

"You can't stop me-"

"Try me!"

All 5 smaller children started to whimper and shrink as Sting and Natsu's voices started to rise, pressing themselves as close to Rogue as their little bodies could allow them. Rogue quickly wrapped his arms around them pulling then close as Gajeel began moving toward the smaller male as well.

"M-Mama." Wendy whispered eyes clouded with tears as she buried her face into Rogue's chest. "I-I'm scared."

"F-Fro thinks so too."

"Gajeel- Get them out of here."

"On it." Gajeel whispered. "Come on guys. Let's all go to my room for a bit, huh?"

"I wanna join a guild too!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so."

"Sting- Natsu-" Rogue spoke gently and he slowly approached the "Let's all just calm down-"

"YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP ME LOCKED UP LIKE SOME PRISONER!" Natsu screamed. "YOU'RE NOT AT WORK, BASTARD!"

"WHO THE HELL SAID YOU WERE?!" Sting screamed back. "I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!"

"PROTECT ME FROM WHAT?! THE AIR?! THE OXYGEN?!"

"Sting- Natsu-"

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"

"OH YEAH?!" Natsu screeched. "I'M GONNA JOIN FAIRY TAIL AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!"

"OH NO YOU ARE NOT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? CHAIN ME TO MY BED?!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU HURT! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Sting cried, tears forming. "YOU ARE MY BROTHER! MY FAMILY! I LOVE YOU!"

"TOO MUCH I'VE NOTICED!"

"DO YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE YOUR DAD, IGNEEL?! AN ARROGANT BASTARD WHO THOUGHT THAT BECAUSE HE WAS FIRE KING, A LITTLE FIRE COULDN'T TOUCH HIM?! JUST 'CAUSE HE WAS A FUCKING FIREMAN?! THIS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? TO DIE LIKE A FOOL?!"

Deathly silence fell over the dinning room as Sting and Natsu stared wide eyed at each other each winded like they ran a long marathon. Sting immediately regretting his words as he watched Natsu's eyes flash with every emotion and went to reach out for the pinkette, who backed away. Rogue could feel the tension practically suffocating him as he watched the two men stare at each other before anger finally overtook Natsu's features, allowing the pinkette to speak.

"N-Natsu- I didn't mean- It was an accident-"

"I hate you." Natsu breathed finally, Sting's eyes widen in shock. "I hate you Sting! You can go rot in Hell for all I care!"

The pinkette turned around and ran out of the living room up a flight of stairs to his room, just as a glimmer of tears appeared on his face, slamming door hard enough it seemed the whole house rattled from the force of it. After a while, Sting lowered himself back into his chair, placing his face into his hands, his low voice startling Rogue from his daze.

"I fucked up, didn't I?"

"I'm afraid so." Rogue hummed sadly, resting his head against Sting's shoulder. "You should go up there and talk to him. Explain yourself a bit better."

"He won't listen- Not after what I've just said-" Sting sighed before he let out a weak laugh. "Didn't you hear him? Hear me? He hates my guts now. I'm a terrible parent."

"No you're not. I don't think Natsu really hates you. I'll go talk to him for you." Rogue smiled gently, kissing the top of Sting's head. "Why don't you put dinner away for me in the meantime and then go to Gajeel's room and apologize to the kids. Poor things were in tears when you started screaming."

"S-Sure." Sting sighed once more. "I'm so sorry Rogue. Tonight- It- I- I don't know what came over me-"

"I know Love, I know." Rogue smiled, ruffling that blonde hair affectionately before placing one more kiss to his temple. "It was an accident."

"I love you Rogue."

"I love you too."


	5. Sting and Natsu

Natsu had never been so mad, angry and hurt in his entire lifetime in a long time. The minute he entered his room, a room he shared with Happy, and slammed the door as hard as he possibly could, not caring that the door didn't somehow turn into slivers from the force and that the whole house seemed to shake from the power of the slam. He grabbed the nearest pillow from on top of his bed and screamed. Screamed, yelled, cursed and shouted every profanity in the English language that he knew into the plush fabric.

He hated him...

He hated him!

"I hate him! I HATE HIM!"

Tears ran down his cheeks in thick torrents as he flopped onto his bed, stomach first and face still buried in his pillow as he continued his screaming fest. Sting was such a bastard- What did he know? He didn't live with him, didn't grow up with him- He wasn't his father! He didn't know a thing about Igneel!

"I hate you. I HATE YOU!"

_**KNOCK KNOCK** _

"GO AWAY!" Natsu yelled, face still buried in the fabric. "I KNOW IT'S YOU STING! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU OR YOUR STUPID UGLY FACE!"

"Natsu-" A soft voice spoke that had Natsu, stop and blink, lifting his head and looking up toward the door. That wasn't Sting- "Can... Can I come in? I just want to talk you... Between you and I- That's all."

"Yeah," Natsu replied, wiping his eyes, "Y-Yeah. Come in Rogue."

The door creaked open allowing Rogue to step into the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him while Natsu sat up, pulling the pillow with and held it close to him. Rogue moved across the room, so silent, he could rival a ghost, before he finally settling himself onto the edge of Natsu's bed, next to the boy and the pinkette clutched the pillow close to his chest as he moved to sit upright, next to Rogue. He knew he was in trouble as he knew there would be no other reason for Rogue to be in his and Happy's room, quiet and stoic but Natsu was quick to speak before Rogue could open his mouth.

"I'm sorry Rogue."

"Hmm?" Rogue blinked, glancing at Natsu. "What for?"

"For ruining dinner," Natsu responded, hugging his pillow closer to his body, "And ruining everyone else's night."

"Oh~ Natsu," Rogue smiled gently, pulling the pinkette close to him, "You didn't ruin tonight-"

"Yeah I did." Natsu whimpered, resting his head against Rogue's shoulder as tears shimmered once more. "You're mad at me. I know you are."

"Well perhaps a little bit," Rogue hummed, pulling Natsu into his lap, allowing the pinkette to get more comfortable, "If anything, I'm just a little more disappointed-"

"That's worse."

Rogue chuckled as he held Natsu close, carding his hand through those soft pink locks, "There's nothing wrong with feeling disappointment, Natsu-"

"It is when it's coming from you."

"I see." Rogue hummed, his hold became tighter while his hand still continuing its ministrations. "Natsu- You realize that-- That Sting didn't mean what he said and that he really and truly does love you... Right?"

Natsu flinched before burying his face into the pillow. "Didn't sound like it to me."

"I understand Natsu, you're angry and believe me, you have every right to be but I don't think you're that mad that you would actually hate the man," Rogue said as he began rocking the smaller male in his arms, like a mother would with a small child while his fingers still twirled and played with those pink strands, "I'll admit, I'm a little angry with him myself but Sting- Sting never meant to hurt you, he would never hurt you... Not on purpose- Never on purpose."

"It didn't feel like it to me." Natsu growled as hot tears prickled in his eyes before turning to face Rogue, whimpering softly. "It really hurt Rogue. Why Mama why?... Why would he say that? And about Igneel?"

"I know I know." Rogue cooed. "It hurts. But Sting was just scared Natsu. Terrified even."

"Scared? Scared of what?" Natsu whispered, pulling away to stare up at the ravenette. "What's he so scared of?"

"He's scared of losing you, Natsu. You and the children." Rogue explained. "Why, he's even afraid of losing myself, Lily and Gajeel and all those files we are given don't really help ease his fears. You kids are the greatest things to ever happen in his life. Both of our lives. He lost his father, just like you and just like me. He felt that it was his fault that he was so small- So weak-"

"That wasn't his fault though," Natsu pointed out, "It was that asshole driver's fault."

"You know that, I know that," Rogue nodded, "But Sting doesn't seem to see it that way. He believes things could have been different had he been there that day-" Rogue pulled Natsu back to him into a tight hug. "He only wishes to protect you- To protect all of us."

"But I can protect myself Rogue. I can protect myself well and fine," Natsu sighed, "I'm not a pathetic little weakling."

"I don't doubt that," Rogue smiled, "I think I received enough phone calls from your school to never question that."

Natsu gulped. "Yeah-- About that-"

"But perhaps a course in self defense would help ease everyone's conflictions," Rogue replied, ignoring Natsu, "It might even help with that temper of yours, teach you when and where a fight's appropriate and it even ease Sting up a little-"

"But-- Isn't self defense for women?" Natsu blinked.

"No." Rogue sighed. "Self Defense is for everyone, Natsu- Not just women. Men are just as eligible targets for theft, sodomy and murder- Just as women are. I speak from experience and if Orga wasn't there that night--" 

Rogue took a deep breath trying to relax him nerves as a large shiver ran up his spine. "Just please trust me when I say I would feel a lot better if you and the children actually take them."

Natsu blinked as he stared up into that nervous face. "I don't understand but okay..."

"Wonderful," Rogue beamed, clapping his hands, "The next session begins next week. I'll get you sighed up tomorrow morning and that should ease Sting off your back a little."

**_KNOCK KNOCK_ **

Both men froze, turning to the door at the sound.

"Hey Natsu... It's- It's me... Sting." Came a rather nervous voice. "Am I... Can we... I just... I want to talk to you... Please?"

Natsu seemed hesitant, a flash of anger churned briefly in his stomach, he looked up into those warm ruby eyes as if asking permission. Rogue smiled and nodded toward the door, his arms going slack allowing the pinkette to remove himself from Rogue's embrace, padding across the carpet floor while holding the pillow close as he approached the door. He could still hear Sting rambling nervously on the other side of the door.

"Look, I- I know you're a little mad at me," Sting continued, unaware, "I'd probably be mad at me too after what I said but please hear me out- It was an accident! I really didn't mean it- I was just angry- Maybe a little stressed from work, it's no excuse but- Natsu!"

Natsu opened the door, revealing himself to the blonde who jumped a little and regarded him with a rather startled look. Natsu clutched his pillow tighter to his chest as he moved to stand in front of the blonde before leaning forward and buried his face into Sting's chest. Sting took that as a sign of permission to wrap his arms around the small body as he took a deep breath and spoke once more.

"Natsu-- Listen, about tonight-"

"I forgive you."

"What?" Sting was shocked. "Why?"

"Rogue says you're just worried about me," Natsu answered, "That you really care about me."

"He's right. I do. I really do." Sting agreed, hold on Natsu tightening, "I just... I really... I don't want to lose you. Like- Like-"

"Like Weisslogia?"

"Like Weisslogia," Sting agreed, burying his face into those pink locks, "I really love you... You know that... Right?"

"I know," Natsu hummed, "And I love you too... Big brother..."

Sting sucked in a shaky breath as his hold around the pinkette tightened, hiding his smile in the strands of wild pink hair.

"Natsu will be taking self defense classes starting next week," Came Rogue's voice startling Sting as the ravenette stepped out of the room, "I think it will help with Natsu's temper a bit and maybe we should work in a little yoga in there-"

"Yoga?" Natsu blinked. "Isn't that a girl thing?"

"No Natsu, it's not," Rogue smiled, it seemed rather exasperated and strained, "Like self defense, it's for everyone and they say it helps with mental, physical and spiritual enlightenment and balance. It could probably help you with your temper as well."

Natsu shrugged. "Oh... Okay."

"But-"

"Now we just need to find something for Sting to do as well," Rogue's voice cut through Sting's own, leaving no room for arguments, "You seem to have a rather nasty temper that needs controlling as well."

Sting gulped before laughing nervously. "Hah-- Who knew right?"

"Well, now that we all apologized and forgiven one another," Rogue suddenly smiled and clapped his hands together, "Who wants a slice of triple decker chocolate fudge lava cake?"

Sting and Natsu's eyes grew wide and lite up like diamonds at the sound of the dessert and it seemed they weren't the only ones. The minute the word 'cake' left Rogue's lips, the door to Gajeel's bedroom suddenly flew up, door banging off the walls allowing Gajeel and the children to escape and practically swallow up the tree men in the hallway. Wide eyed and just as excited just like Sting and Natsu.

"Did you say 'cake'?"

"Fro wants some too!"

"We can have cake?"

"I want some!"

"Can I have a slice too?"

"Me too- I- Uh- Please..."

Rogue smiled. "Sure. Let's all have cake!"

"Hurray!"

 

* * *

 

  
He had reached the residence given to him by the client by the time nightfall had come.

The first thing he began surveying the area as he slowed his miniature mobile home vehicle, or his van, to a crawl, searching for a place to hide and begin his documenting. The area was rather vast, with fields upon vast fields surrounding the house he sought. Other houses surrounded the area as well but they were all seperated by means of the vast fields. He eventually found a place to hide in the form of a small roadway or perhaps walkway right in front of the house he deemed worthy, a small little pathway that led up behind another home overgrow with plants and shrubbery he quickly backed his mobile van in and killed the engine. He pulled out a pair of binoculars, making the right adjustments and peered into the house, through a lite window before a dark grin spread across his face.

There he is.

He could see his target through the window, sitting at a table with eight others around him, munching on what looked to be cake, while laughing and talking with the people around him. He licked his lips.

He was beautiful.

That pink hair looked like it had been made from the softest material on earth, those eyes had to have been made from the purest gold as they shone and glittered like the metal and that sun kissed skin-- The skin he owned looked as though it would melt against the tongue. He could now see why his new client really wanted this boy and was even willing to pay double his usual fee.

He was gorgeous.

He started pulling out the necessary equipment he would need to begin his 'documenting' and his 'studying'. Laptop, several ropes of extension cords, a few notebooks and a couple of pens all while never removing his eyes from the house, still locked onto that beautiful, delicious boy, eyes watching and studying him and barely paying the people around him any mind. He had just had a little under nine months to have this boy captured, educated and ready for his client before his sixteenth birthday but as he scanned what little he could see inside, he could see that it would be a bit of challenge. A dark smirk appeared on his face.

Oh~ How he was going to love 'hunting' this one.


	6. A Snake

It's been a whole month had passed and he was able to get a rough sketch of each and every member of this 'little' family.

So far, he managed to gather that there were a total of 5 young children, not including the target, harmless and easy to move out of the way, with the youngest child, Frosch Cheney, a 5 year old, who stay at home as he was still very young and seemed to have some 'mental disabilities'. The rest of the younger children were that of school age starting with Lector Eucliffe, Happy Dragneel and Wendy Marvell all three were 6 and 7 years old respectively with both boys were in kindergarten and the girl was that of first grade. Carla Marvell, the 8 year old, the second eldest girl, was in second grade. They all went to school, Monday through Friday 8 am by a bus and picked up from school at 4 pm like clockwork though the weekends still proved to be tricky for him.

Natsu Dragneel, 15, his target, went to high school from 6 am to 3 pm, clockwork just like the young children and like the children, his weekends were still rather tricky. He wasn't too happy upon finding that the boy was learning self-defense but he was willing to overlook it as it just meant he would have to be a bit more cautious when it came to capturing him later. He had to be sure that he beefed up his men. Then there was their 'mother', this Rogue Cheney, 19 years old, the 'mother' and Sting Eucliffe, 20 years old, the 'father', they were the third and second eldest children respectivly and were both boyfriends, lovers. Both worked for Saber Tooth, Sting, the right hand man, lieutenant and explosives expert and Rogue was the typical stay-at-home 'mom' and was the technical analyst and communications liaison for Saber Tooth. Gajeel Redfox, the eldest, 21, worked at Phantom Lord as an M. O. operative and the muscle behind the arrest force of his team. He was the rather concerning one, big and intimidating and looked to be someone that a man would have to be unwise to cross paths with. The only one that was missing was this Panther Lily Redfox, another 19 year old that his client had mentioned before hand. That was where the problem lied.

The timetables and the M.I.A.

The upside to all this was that he had the children figured out at least and he knew that Rogue and Frosch were home everyday but Sting, Gajeel and this Panther Lily... Sting, Gajeel and Panther Lily were separate things- He knew Gajeel and Sting's timetables were a bit off, as there were days they worked then there were days they didn't. There was no pattern and then when he added this missing Panther Lily in-

It just spelled trouble.

He sighed.

He had no choice.

He quickly pulled out his cellphone, turning it on and swiped his thumb across the screen unlocking it, he quickly pulled up an app and dialed a number upon its contents. He placed it to his ear, allowing it to ring a few seconds before it was finally picked up at the other end by a voice, irritated and stressed and above all, annoyed.

_"You better have a damn good reason for calling me on my cell."_

"Believe me I do... I just have a couple of questions- Regrading about a Mr. Panther Lily Redfox."

_"What about him?"_

"What can you tell me about him?"

 _"There's not much to say about him."_ Came the answer. _"I rarely see the guy. All I can tell you is that he currently away at a military school."_

"Military school?"

 _"In the Army branch. He's away a majority of the time,"_ he explained, _"The only time I ever see him come home is for the holidays."_

"I see."

_"Is that all?"_

He opened his mouth and was about say no when he stopped, the words suddenly caught in his throat. There, before him through the living room window standing, or rather sitting next to Natsu, was his vision or his very idea of beauty.

Rogue.

Out of all of them and right behind Natsu, he found this one a bit more interesting. Just as interesting perhaps.

_"Hello?"_

He could see where Natsu got his good looks from, or least mirrored them from. Rogue was a slim young man who stood a bit taller then Natsu with curves and a figure that looked like they belonged to that of a woman. His skin, looking so soft it could probably melt and white like freshly fallen snow contrasted nicely with his dark hair that was rather messy in appearance almost reaching down to his shoulders along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head, a cowlick of sorts and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead and brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye giving him that rather sweet and innocent shyness. His eyes were a beautiful shade of red, a type of red that could easily put the gemstone ruby to shame. He had a thin scar across the bridge of his nose but it didn't stop him from admiring the boy and calling him the one word in which he and Natsu embodied.

Beautiful.

_"Hello? You there?"_

His mind began to wander.

He could only imagine what that beautiful body must look underneath him, how small, sweet and vulnerable he would look naked, devoid of clothes. His flesh, made from the freshest snowfall that contrasted so beautifully with his ruby eyes and dark hair, looked soft-- So soft he was sure it would simply melt if he just even placed a lone finger upon it. It was an untouched canvas that had yet to be painted, he would look divine with cuts, bruises, lacerations, abrasions and welts littered upon him as he begged as he broke him.

**_"Hello?"_ **

He could see it now, he would come home after a long day, so long he was sure the day wouldn't end at all he would be tired and a bit agitated and perhaps stressed but it was to be expected since he worked with a bunch of fools. He'd let out an irritable sigh and walked up the walkway to his front door, unlocking it and allowing him inside as he closed the door behind him, locking it back up. He grinned when he heard a voice call out to him from within the house.  
Intoxicating and beckoning.

_"Master~ You're finally home."_

And there he was, sitting on his bed like the good little pet he was with his legs underneath him in a tempting w-position, wearing nothing with the exception of the thin bed sheet that he held close to his chest and the thick leather dog collar around his neck and equally thick metal cuffs that were wrapped around his wrists and ankles with a thick and heavy chain connecting them together while securing him in his place on the bed. He looked up shyly at him, his face dusted with a soft pink, his red eyes shimmering as he held both of his arms out, the chains rattling and allowing the thin fabric to pool into his lap.

_"I've missed you~"_

_" **Hello?"**_

He grinned, reaching a hand down to palm at his crotch as he approached his waiting prize on king-sized bed, using one hand to push the delicious creature backwards onto the plush bed until he was on his back presented before him, his alabaster skin seemed to glow, just begging to be marked, to be tainted and his ruby eyes shimmered, desiring to have tears drip from them as gazed timidly away from him. He would let out a delicious whimper as he moved in between the soft milky thighs he had no doubt he would have until they hesitantly wrapped themselves around his waist and pressed himself against the boy, leaving no space to breathe.

 _"I- I've been a good boy like you said Master~"_ He whispered, his arms slowly wrapping around his neck. _"I've been really really good~"_

 _"Have you now?"_ He chuckled, pulling him toward him until he was seated perfectly on his lap. _"What a good little pet~"_

He keened at the praise, wriggling in his lap, rubbing his ass against his crotch. He could actually feel the motion, hear those beautiful sounds and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world he decided after he let out a groan, his hand gripping his cock, pumping it harshly. He lifted a hand up and threaded his fingers through those soft dark locks he was sure he was to own, clutching tight before he pulled the boy's head back, earning him a soft whine and exposing that tantalizing neck to him. He grinned lecherously before he sunk his teeth into the unimaginably soft flesh.

**_"Uh- Hello?"_ **

_"Nngha-- Master!"_

_"How should we reward you, Pet?~"_ He lifted his head and breathed into his ear, tracing the soft cartilage with his tongue. _"Well~"_

 _"I-I want you."_ He gasped, grinding hips down further into his lap. _"I w-want my Master!"_

He chuckled and was about to comply with the needy creature's demand when reality decided to strike him hard in the face.

**_"Hey! Are you still there or can I hang up?"_ **

He shook his head, clearing his mind of his delightful vision and hand halting over his now deflated cock. He was so close too! "Huh-- What?"

_"I asked if there was anything else before I hung up!"_

"What-- Oh-- Uh-- Yes yes." He shook his head for good measure before regaining his focus on the task. "You remembered how you offered to pay double even triple my usual fee?"

 _"Yeah--"_ He answered voice filling with concern, _"But you said--"_

"I know what I said," he nodded, "But now I'm thinking of taking you up on that offer."

_"W-What--?"_

"Now now, hear me out," he grinned, "This might be something that you will be willing to pay."

 _"Pay?"_

"Yes, pay." He replied with a roll of the eyes. "I now know what you can pay me with."

_"H-How would you like me to be pay you the extra then? Cash?"_

"Oh no no no," He chuckled, confusing the poor man further on the other end. "What I want to know is-- What can you tell me about Rogue Cheney?"

 _"Rogue Cheney?"_ Clearly something he wasn't expecting. _"You mean the boy's older brother?"_

"Yes. The older brother-- Rogue Cheney." He licked his lips watching the beautiful vision dancing before him through the living room window once again. "I want to know everything there is to know about him..."

_"Everything?"_

"Everything." He purred. "You'll get the boy and I'll get him for exchange for my services." 

_"O-Okay. Sounds like a deal... Aaah~ Where to begin with him--"_


	7. Walking Carefully

"I'm home!" Natsu called, stepping out of his shoes. "Is dinner ready?"

"Almost."

"Good 'cause man, I am starving."

A whole month had passed since his 'promise' to Rogue about maintaining his temper with November fading into December and so far he felt he managed to keep his temper in check as promised. He woke up each day at 5 in the morning, went to school, did his studies, serve his detention with Gray, walk up to the recreation center, takes the classes Rogue signed him up for and then went home. Weekends were similar though rather then waking up at 5 in the morning, Natsu woke up at 2 in the afternoon and proceeded straight to the recreation center for his secondary classes and then came home, locked himself up in his room, finished whatever homework he gained for the weekend while he waited for dinner and then fell asleep.

In short it was a rather long and exhausting month for the pinkette.

"Welcome home Natsu!"

"Hey Salamander- About damn time you got yer ass home."

"Hiya Natsu!"

"Fro missed you!"

"Natsu! You're home!"

"We missed you."

"Missed him more!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah-- I missed ya' guys too,"Natsu mumbled sleepily as he dropped into the nearest armchair, "I missed ya' too..."

"Goodness- You look tired." Rogue smiled, wiping his hands off with a towel. "Been busy?"

"Yep." Natsu sighed. "Hey Rogue- Did you know there were other ways of punching a guy other then his face, guts or his balls?"

"I had a theory-"

"Man- You look dead," Gajeel smirked, "What? Did you and the Fullbuster kid fight about who's prettier again?"

"No," Natsu growled, "And I'll have you know I've been on my best behavior while Ice Man tries to egg me on!"

"Sure Pinkie~"

"I can vouch for that," Rogue beamed from the kitchen, stirring the vegetables in the frying pan, "A whole month and I haven't received one single phone call from his teachers or the principal. I think that's quite an improvement."

Natsu beamed with pride. "Thank you Rogue."

"Guess that self defense class is really paying off then, huh?" Sting smiled over his cup of coffee.

"Yes, both it and the yoga class are." Rogue agreed. "No fighting- No anger. Why- Just the other day of his teachers even said that when Natsu and Gray got into an argument, Natsu just took a deep breath and walked away. No punching, no screaming, no cursing- I'm really proud of you Natsu."

Natsu beamed at Rogue before shooting a smug look at Gajeel who scoffed in disbelief.

"Brown noser."

"Hey Natsu?"

"What's up Frosch?" Natsu blinked, turning to face the small boy.

"How come you and Mr. Gray always fight?" The frog hooded boy asked, tugging at the pinkette's sleeve, "Is he a bully?"

"You could say that." Natsu replied stiffly.

"Is he a big bully?"

"Yeah he's a big bully!" Natsu declared, all sleep and exhaustion driven away, his face slowly growing pink. "He picks on me- He calls me names and- And then he acts like he's the greatest thing that's ever happened since sliced bread! He's a bully alright! The jerk!"

"He sounds really mean."

Gajeel rolled his eyes with a scoff before they landed upon Natsu's backpack, forgotten at the bottom of the chair the pinkette sat in. He blinked as he thought of something. Something he didn't think could be possible but it seemed that Natsu was pretty good at surprising people.

"Hey Salamander."

"What do you want Metal Face?"

"Tell me something-- You ever heard of a 'kindergarten crush'?"

"A kinder- What?"

"Ya' know-- A 'kindergarten crush'." Gajeel repeated, eyebrow raised. "Ever heard that old saying that 'the one that picks on you the most, is the one that likes you the most'?"  
Natsu blinked, silence falling before the meaning behind Gajeel's words finally and fully sunk in and the realization of what the man was implying sunk in right after. His face turned a flaming red and seemed unable to form a coherent word.

"Wha- Wh-Who?"

A smile appeared on Gajeel's face. "I think I know what this is about now~"

"H-Huh? I- I don't know-"

"It's Gray ain't it? You like Gray," Gajeel's voice was above a hushed whisper, grin still evident as he leaned forward, "Don't cha?"

"WHA- HELL NO!"

Happy giggled and quickly placed his hands over his mouth, face teasing and devilish. "You liiiiiike him~"

"I DO NOT! YOU SHUT IT!" Natsu cried, red faced and looking completely horrified. "THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

"I'm hearing something different Dragneel~"

"Gajeel-" Rogue called in warning.

"SCREW YOU REDFOX!"

"NATSU!"

"What?!" Natsu cried, turning to Rogue as he pointed at Gajeel. "He started it!"

"I don't care. Be nice. Both of you." Rogue answered, turning off the stove, "And there's nothing wrong with being in love-"

"WHO SAID I LIKED HIM?!"

"You did," Gajeel sneered, "Just now. Gihi."

"I- You-" Natsu face seemed to become even more red. "Oh yeah?! Prove it!"

"Don't have to."

"Natsu- Natsu love, there's nothing wrong with being in love with another man," Rogue soothed gently, drying his hands on a towel as he entered the living room, "Look at Sting and myself."

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Natsu defended hotly. "There's nothing wrong with that all! It just-- I can't-- I don't like that- that asshole!"

_'That hot asshole.'_

_'STAY OUT OF THIS BRAIN!'_

"Natsu!"

"I'd hope not." Sting growled into his coffee. "No brother of mine is dating scum like that."

"Sting!" Rogue cried in disbelief. "That's an awful thing to say-"

"What's awful about that?" Sting asked, eyebrow raised. "That Fullbuster kid is just bad news Babe. Natsu can date anyone he wants, man or woman, I don't care I just don't want our brother dating him! That prick."

"Why not?" Rogue folded his arms across his chest, looking rather stern. "Why can't Natsu date Gray?"

"I TOLD JUST YOU! I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"Have you ever even seen him Rogue?" Sting asked, ignoring Natsu's outburst. "Like, really seen him?"

"I have." Rogue replied, arms folded across his chest. "From what I've seen and what Hayden's older brother, Owen, tells me, he's a rather nice boy. Him and his older brother."

"No he isn't!" Natsu cried. "He's far from it!"

"The hell he is!" Sting countered hotly, voice overshadowing the pinkette's. "You should hear what Hayden had to say-"

"Sting- You and I both know Hayden's not exactly what one would call a 'people-person'."

"He adopted us didn't he?"

"What does that prove exactly?"

"That that Fullbuster kid is bad news!"

"That doesn't really prove anything Sting."

"It does too!"

"So Salamander-" Gajeel breathed, leaning forward slightly. "Tell me something-"

"What do you want Lead Face?" Natsu huffed as he watched Sting and Rogue argue. "Douche."

"The guy strips in public Rogue! Strips. In. Public!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You haven't noticed?!"

"Lower your voice Sting."

"You like Fullbuster don't you?"

"I don't." Natsu seethed. "Haven't you been listening?"

"You do~"

"Oh yeah? Prove. It."

"Then why's your face red?"

"You'd honestly let Natsu date a guy like him? Are you serious?!"

"The idea behind dating is about figuring out one's self Sting."

"No it doesn't!"

Natsu glared at him. "You're starting to make me mad."

"Don't think so kiddo." Gajeel hummed. "You blushed a mighty pretty pink when I asked if you two had been fighting-"

"So?"

"Soooo-" Gajeel rolled his eyes, "You're obviously in denial."

"Denial?" Natsu was lost. "Denial about what?"

"Liking Fullbuster," Gajeel responded, "Look pinklet- I don't have a problem with you being gay- I told you that- and neither do Mom and Blondie. If you like Fullbuster- Hey- That's your business--"

"Nngh- Who the hell asked you?!"

"Nobody important," Gajeel shrugged. "But, just so you know--"

"So you're saying that you'd let Natsu date anyone- Anyone!"

"Oh please I do have standards Sting- I wouldn't allow Natsu to date anyone I wouldn't feel comfortable being around him, the house or the children."

"And you're comfortable with Fullbuster of all people?!"

"He's harmless Sting."

"HARMLESS MY ASS!"

Gajeel clapped a hand to Natsu's shoulder. "I'm here for you. Anytime-- Anytime ya' need me."

Natsu blinked, completely caught off guard by Gajeel's friendly words. "Th-Thanks Gajeel."

"Yeah yeah- But don't think I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart."

Natsu clicked his tongue. "Figured as much."

"Look here pinklet, if I'm gonna help ya'- I'd better get something in return!"

"Like what? My soul?"

"Nah. Too cliche." Gajeel responded, waving his hand dismissively. "But I expect to you to help me in return when the time comes."

"With wha-" Natsu paused as a sudden light came on in his mind. He had a good idea what this was about now as his face turned from disbelieving confusion to a vengeful smugness. "You like someone... Don't you?"

Pay dirt!

"No!" Gajeel looked horrified. "Shut up!"

"You like someone~" Natsu teased. "Don't we Big Brother? Is it a girl?"

"You liiiiiiiike them~" Happy giggled behind his hands.

"Ah! Shut yer traps!" Gajeel hissed.

"You're overreacting Sting..."

"No I'm not! This is _'overreacting'_ Rogue!"

"It's rude to point Sting."

"Is it a girl at your work?" Carla blinked, surprised.

"Is she pretty?" Wendy suddenly piped up.

"Is she nice?" Frosch asked.

"Can she play hardcore video games?" Lector interjected.

"Shut up! All of you!" Gajeel growled. "I don't have to tell you! Nothing!"

"How does it feel Metal Head?" Natsu smirked. "Being the center of attention and having all these questions aimed at you?"

"I hate you." Gajeel bit back. "How 'bout that?"

"Naw. You looooove me much~"

"Yeah-- In your dreams-" Gajeel sneered, before looking to the still arguing couple, "Oi! Mom! Is dinner done yet?"

"Hmm?" Rogue blinked, turning his attention to the older ravenette. "I'm sorry- What was that Gajeel?"

"Is dinner done yet?"

"Oh! Yes! Yes it is!" Rogue clapped his hands together. "That's why I came out here- I completely forgot! Come children, time to get washed up."

"Yay!"

"Dinner!"

"Food!"

"Race you to the bathroom!"

"It's on!"

"This ain't over Metal Head."

"Oh~ Yes it is," Gajeel sneered, "Pah! See if I ever offer you help again."

"I'm still taking you up on it," Natsu said, voice barely above a whisper, "I'll help you with your current 'issue'... I promise I won't speak of it."

"Better not," Gajeel growled, "'Cause if you do, I'll bury your tiny ass in a shallow grave."

"Yeah yeah 'talk and I'm dead spieal' got it." Natsu laughed. "Now let's eat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing how procrastinating works.

**Author's Note:**

> So after a long(?) hiatus and after I finished 'Complusion', I have decided to rewrite 'No Humans Involved' as I clearly forgotten where I was going with it and decided that I needed to reread and rewrite.
> 
> Just like 'In A Manner'.
> 
> So be patient as I try to redo this so when I finally start 'The Unusual Suspect', it'll make sense and tie all the segments in the Puzzle Pieces story and I'll get going. I just need to keep this train up and I'll manage it all and don't, worry not a lot of the story will be altered as I plan to keep it all the same, I'm just gonna work with to make not too detailed but at the same time detail.
> 
> Thank you for reading these stories and for understanding.
> 
> -HeathNils


End file.
